


Hell becomes Heaven when you're around..

by MamaFratelli



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adult Content, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Arguing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Poor Will, Sexual Tension, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaFratelli/pseuds/MamaFratelli
Summary: Something has changed between Mike and El. The Party knows it, Will in particular knows it, infact the only people that don't, are Mike and El. So Will stages an intervention, only he gets more than what he bargained for.





	Hell becomes Heaven when you're around..

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, the response to my last fic was lovely thank you.  
Here is a new one. If you hadn't guessed I love the friends to lovers tension filled trope.  
Again characters are aged up (last year of high school), adult content ahead read at your own risk.

"It's a camel."

"No it's a llama."

"No it's a camel. A llama's snout is longer."

"No it isn't! I've been to the zoo. It's definitely a llama."

Will gritted his teeth. He was trying hard not to say anything but El and Mike had been at it since they left school. He clenched the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles started to turn white.

"Look you see? It's a camel." Mike pushed his phone in front of El's face who was sitting next to Will in the passenger's seat. 

"Mike are you blind? That is clearly not a camel."

"Well it's a clearly not a llama either."

"It's a fucking goat alright?" Will snapped.

Both Mike and El were stunned for a few seconds at Will's outburst. He was normally the calm one in the group.

"What's eating him?" Mike asked.

"Beats me." El replied.

"It's definitely not a goat though." Mike said as he pocketed his phone.

"That's for sure." El agreed.

Will tried to keep his peace as he pulled into the Hopper-Byers drive. It wasn't just today but for the past six months or so, every little thing turned into a squabble between Mike and El. He tried to get them to talk about it but they both dismissed him and said that nothing was wrong. But now it was affecting the Party and his sanity, he hated seeing his step-sister and best friend constantly arguing. 

As he closed the car door he heard them at it again.

"Mike contrary to what you think, I don't need your help with revision I'm perfectly capable of passing on my own!" El exclaimed.

"You do need my help and do you know why?? because you are not as clever as you think you are." He could hear the smugness in Mike's voice.

"Oh is that so?"

Will walked through the front door of the Hopper-Byers household. He had half a mind to go straight up to his room alone, but then that would result in the two of them starting on him instead. He slowly started trudging up to El's room where they were due to work on their finals revision. 

Mike was ahead of El who elbowed him out of the way to step into the house first. She shot a triumphant grin to Mike who needless to say started arguing with El again as soon as he got in the hallway. When the front door closed Will felt as if he was in for an evening from hell. He was tired and drained from the pressure of finals and all he wanted some peace and quiet but if El and Mike kept at it he knew that it wouldn't happen. 

As he reached El's room Will noticed them behind him jostling each other out of the way to see who could get into the room first, he was about to let out a very pointed sigh when all of a sudden a lightbulb went off in his head. He knew just what to do to get both of them stop arguing, or at the very least, it would get him a few minutes peace.

Will slowly turned around in the room. "You guys want any drinks or snacks before we get started."

The other two barely acknowledged him as they were busy arguing over who got the bed to revise on.

"Oh for fucks sake!" Will said before turning on his heel and slamming the door of El's room

Hearing Will swear caused both of them to pause dead in their conversation.

"Will?" Mike asked glancing to where his best friend had just left the room. 

Suddenly there was a click. Both he and El nearly tripped over each other in trying to make it to the door.

"Will! Open up. You locked the door by mistake." El yelled through the door.

"No I didn't." Will called out from the other side. "I did it intentionally."

"Why?" That was Mike this time.

"Because I'm tired of hearing you two arguing like kids all of the time. So now I'm going to treat you like kids."

"Will have you lost your damn mind? How is locking us in my bedroom going to solve anything?" El pounded on the door.

"Ever heard of seven minutes in heaven?" Will replied cheekily.

"Will are you nuts? With El?" The disdain in Mike's voice was quite strong.

El poked Mike's chest. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"You really are slow aren't ya? How can it be seven minutes in heaven when I'm stuck here with you?"

"Well you're no prize either!" El responded hotly. 

"Well boys and girls, I'm off to my room for some much needed peace and quiet and remember other than me there is noone to hear you scream." Will called out. They could actually hear the laughter in his voice.

"Will come on, we will stop, please. There is no reason for me, to be stuck for seven minutes with her," Mike tried to reason.

"Nope!" With that they heard another door close and they knew that Will was gone.

"Well this is just great." El huffed sitting on her bed. "This is all your fault."

"How is this my fault?" Mike asked as he tried his best to jimmy El's window open, knowing full well it was one of many things on Hopper's list to fix.

El threw herself back on her bed, her hair sprawled out behind her. "I've told you before not to let him drive. You know how cranky he gets when he drives."

"But he insisted." Mike pointed out, sitting gently on the bed next to El. " Do you think that we're getting to him though?"

El shrugged. "I don't know. I mean we do fight a lot but most of it isn't really serious stuff. I guess he's finally fed up of listening to your whiny ass all of the time."

"My whiny ass?" Mike started to get heated. "You're the one who started on about fucking llamas. It was just Will and I having a perfectly chilled afternoon till you came along."

El flared up and jumped up off the bed so that she was stood right in front of where Mike sat. "Started on? I clearly just pointed out a fact, one that you, no surprises, had got wrong."

"Whatever you say princess." Mike stood up towering over El as she stumbled back slightly

"Did you just call me a princess Mike?" El spoke softly but the anger in her voice was unmistakeable.

"Well you're the one who's been acting like it lately, as if me, the Party and anyone else should be grateful to bask in your presence."

"Are you for real right now!" El said getting up in Mike's face and shoving him, so he hit the wall next to the bed.

"Does my face look like I'm joking your majesty." Mike gritted through his teeth and pressed himself lightly against El where she had closed right in on him.

"That's where your going with this. You know damn well that I'm not a princess, after everything you know about me, you still have the audacity to call me princess." she could see the light catching Mike's dark eyes and she could see the anger that she had already stirred up, so she decided to push it further. "That being said I'm the only one with any popularity in this group maybe I should really start acting like a fucking princess." her anger bubbling.

Mike stepped forward pressing himself harder and closer to El, neither willing to back down, both too stubborn.

Mike's tilted his head forward bringing him eye level with El, his nose brushing against hers in the process. "You really are a fucking piece of work you know that Hopper?"

El leaned in dangerously close. "What are you going to do about it?" Her lips lightly brushing over Mike's with every word that she spoke.

Mike however didn't back down. "Is this how you plan on intimidating me Hopper? By kissing me?"

El snickered but she didn't move her head away. "As if I would kiss you. You're not even my type."

Mike deliberately ran his lips lightly over El's. She felt a shock go through her system and knew that her body was responding to it but she tried to play it cool hoping that Mike wouldn't notice.

"I guess douchebags like Troy are more your type right?" Mike smirked when he saw El's jaw lock at the mention of her one time, poorly judged, crush.

"Shut up." El's lips mumbled against Mike's forming a tight line.

"Well if you kiss like this no wonder Troy turned you down." Mike chuckled at El's obvious discomfort of losing the upper hand. He pushed even further. " Too bad for you he was after Stacey, we all knew how that was going to play out. I hear she is very talented." he emphasised smugly with air quotes. 

El snarled and grabbed Mike's head between her hands and kissed him hard. Pressing her lips with no sort of gentleness or care against his. The taller boy was surprised and pulled away.

"Jesus, way to be gentle, even if I had wanted to kiss you, which I don't, that would have just killed it for me." Mike touched his lips."Haven't you ever heard of chapstick? You could've cut me." he finished trying to rile El further. 

"You're such a damn baby." El grabbed the collar of Mike's polo shirt so he was looking at her again, the tension finally too much for her to bear. El licked her lips and then kissed Mike a lot more gently this time. First she lightly sucked his top lip before moving on to the bottom one. She felt Mike's arms embracing her around her back and then he was kissing her back. Mike's lips were quite soft, she had to admit and he was a good kisser.

El felt their position change and now it was her turn to be pushed against the wall next to the bed, as she slid her arms around Mike's neck. But this time instead of arguing, the only sound that could be heard was the locking and unlocking of their lips. El pressed her hips up against Mike's, the tip of her tongue swiping at the entrance of Mike's mouth. His tongue touching hers almost instantly beckoning it inside his mouth. El sighed as the kiss deepened. Her and Mike were actually putting their differences aside and working together. Although El had no good reason as to why she was actually kissing her friend other than the fact that she had really wanted to, for a while now, it felt so good and she was getting wet.

Mike actually pulled away from the kiss first and took a deep breath. "Damn." He caressed his palm down the side of El's face.

El took in Mike's kiss swollen lips and decided then and there that she wanted them back on her for more than just a one time thing. "Still think that I can't kiss?"

Mike shook his head. "Obviously I stand corrected." He came back to El and angled his head and El brought her lips up to meet Mike's. Their tongues twirling around each other as they continued to learn each other's mouths. Mike's hands moved down the sides of El's body stopping at her hips. He took a firm hold of them and lifted El up whilst pushing her up against the wall, without breaking the kiss. El locked her legs around Mike's hips keeping their crotches pressed together. She didn't want to admit it quite yet but feeling Mike's hard length pressed against her core was significantly turning her on.

Mike's hands moved underneath El's shirt touching her soft skin. El groaned as Mike started to plant kisses down her neck and when his tongue lapped at the area above her pulse she felt her desire pool between her legs.

Mike was pushing her shirt up. El didn't intend for it to go so far and she was certain that Will's imposed seven minutes had gone by now but what her and Mike were doing felt damn good, she didn't care anymore. El slowly peeled off her shirt dropping it on the floor as Mike laid her across the bed.

"Hmm." It sounded like an approval as Mike's eyes roamed freely all over El's body. She relished the sensation of Mike's hands moving all over her body touching her so intimately.

"Fuck!" El struggled to catch his breath when Mike's tongue lapped against her nipple through her bra before sucking it into his warm mouth. She gripped Mike's curls tightly to keep his head in place. His lips and tongue working the nipple over as El rutted her hips against his.

"Damn El." Mike reached down between them and rubbed El's core through the material of her jeans. His hand moved slowly. Part exploration and part teasing.

El sought Mike's mouth once more and they resumed kissing as Mike continued to grope her.

Will left his room and headed down the hall to El's. Everything was quiet, which given how they had been all afternoon was unusual. He approached the door carefully listening out for any noise but hearing none. Will swallowed hard he hoped he hadn't made fatal error in judgement.

He unlocked her door and slowly pushed it open. The sight infront of him rendered him speechless. El and Mike were engrossed in a deep kiss on the bed, whilst Mike's fingers were unbuttoning El's pants and El's hands rested on Mike's ass.

The image was burned into his eyeballs and whilst he felt this might be the underlying cause for all the arguing between them, it still made him feel quite uncomfortable. He pulled the door to, not wanting to distract them by shutting it fully and returned to his bedroom, closing his door fully and turning on the television, welcoming the distraction.

El lifted her ass off the bed and allowed Mike to pull down her pants and she kicked them off on to the floor. She was now just down to her underwear while Mike was still fully clothed.

She playfully nipped Mike's ear. "I think you need to start getting naked too."

Mike complied without any protest and shed his clothes as well. He was a fucking sight El mused. Sure seeing him at the pool in the summer was one thing but seeing him in just his boxers when he was turned on was something completely different. Mike settled over El pushing his hardness into her clothed, aching core and then slowly started to move back and forth.

Nonsense mumbles fell out of El's mouth who kept her eyes closed as she enjoyed the friction of Mike's cock rubbing against her. However she gasped in surprise when she felt his hand slide between them and into her panties seeking out her swollen nub.

She opened her eyes and looked at Mike. "Are we doing this?"

Mike nodded. " Hell yeah. You have no idea how long I have wanted this, wanted you" he said sliding her panties down her legs

"You know you could have just said El I want to screw your brains out, instead of driving me insane with your incessant need to argue with me." El was about to chuckle when a finger entered her and she bucked up against Mike.

She glared at Mike and he gave a small laugh "but where's the fun in that." Mike withdrew his finger and shed his boxers, softly kissing El's neck he lined himself up with her entrance. El spread her legs even further apart, a sight which drove Mike crazy with lust, in that moment every bit of sexual tension and desire consumed him.

El hissed and threw her head back as Mike entered her. Goddamn, he was stretching her. She hadn't been with anyone in a while. But she currently had zero regrets about spreading her legs for this gorgeous man. Her ass barely on the bed, most of it in Mike's palms as he tilted her up and started to thrust into her. Long, deep strokes were the order of the day. El gave up holding on to the sheets and just run her hands around Mike's neck, shoulders and biceps, occassionally pausing to share a hot kiss.

Mike's balls slapped rhythmically against her and El was moaning. It felt so damn good. El wondered if she had to rile up Mike everytime, from now on if she wanted to fuck him. Probably not, but she was still going to do it anyway.

"Shit Mike, that's the spot." Mike's cock was hitting her g spot sending a sweet jolt through her entire body. His cock just felt so damn nice and right at home inside of her.

Mike's breath was hot against her ear and from how he laboured El knew he was close. Her fingers dug into Mike's back as her entire body tensed up, her toes curling and then her orgasm erupted through her clenching Mike's cock tightly. Her name slipped past Mike's lips at the sensation and with a few more thrusts he was coming as well. He groaned huskily into El's ear as he filled her up. He settled El's hips back down on the bed keeping his cock still in her.

El nudged his face and their lips met in a tired kiss. "That was so good," El complimented when the kiss ended.

Mike nodded and kissed El's cheek. "Yeah, yeah it was."

El opened her eyes fully and looked around the bedroom. "Mike?"

"Yeah?" Mike raised his head off of El's shoulder and placed it gently on her forehead smothering her face in butterfly kisses as he did.

"When did the door get opened?"

Mike looked around at the door in shock. "I didn't notice. Will must have done it."

The same thought hit both of them. "Oh shit!"

Then El started to giggle. "Well at least now we don't have to explain how we made up."

"True." Mike replied smirking back.

El slid out from under Mike and slowly got up. "Join me in the shower?" she said her large doe eyes twinkling mischievously 

Mike looked El up and down appreciatively, feeling the lust stirring again. "Definitely. I reek of you."he said teasingly. 

"Well you're running out of me, what girl wants that." El said with a wink, grabbing his hand and dragging him into her ensuite.

"It looks damn good to me." Mike said wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Well let's see if you work in water as well as you do on land, I mean I don't want to be disappointed." El said pulling him into the shower .

Mike pulled her naked at body close to him and whispered hotly in her ear. "Is that a challenge Hopper"

Ghosting her lips over his as the water fell over them "You'd better believe it Wheeler"

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is much appreciated, going to try for a multi part fic next..


End file.
